


[Podfic] As Long As We Have We

by akikotree, lady_ragnell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, Past minor character death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks he's going to have to spend Christmas alone--at least until he somehow acquires a whole house full of strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As Long As We Have We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Long As We Have We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588218) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



  
    
 

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20As%20Long%20As%20We%20Have%20We%20final.mp3).)   

## Duration

1:35:51   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20As%20Long%20As%20We%20Have%20We%20final.mp3)  |   **Size:** 87.9 MB 
  * [M4B](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MP4-%20As%20Long%20As%20We%20Have%20We.m4b)  |   **Size:**   23 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
